


Need You to be Sure

by DanielleItLouderNow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleItLouderNow/pseuds/DanielleItLouderNow
Summary: Based on the song of the same name by Kehlani and Hayley Kiyoko.





	Need You to be Sure

**Author's Note:**

> I'd found a post on tumblr about @hiddensamurai wanted to see a Korrasami fic based on this song. I really, really wanted to try it.  
> 2 months later, I finally had inspiration and here it is.  
> I lost the plot a little bit, but here's hoping you like it.  
> Cheers.
> 
> Ps-I love seeing your comments and kudos, it means the world. I will always (eventually) respond too!

She wasn't thinking clearly when she threw the belongings she could reach into her duffle bag. There was only one clear goal: **out**. 

 

She was sick of the yelling, the fighting, the accusations.

 

She was sick of being treated like a suspect every time she came home, 20 questioned by the man who supposedly " _loved_ " her.

 

It was bullshit and she was done.

 

3 years of her life and many friends was the price she had paid for this relationship and she was sick of the piper banging down her door.

 

Maybe she'd never get those three years back, sure, and maybe those friends might not forgive her. But there was one thing she could get back: herself.

 

"What are you doing??" He screamed across the room.

 

Korra shrank away from his anger before her own rage boiled up inside her. In either a stunning display of self preservation or stupidity, she wasn't sure which, she squared her shoulders and growled in Mako's face. She'd be lying if she said it wasn't satisfying to watch him shrink away from the venomous glare she knew she wore.

 

"I'm leaving. I can't do this anymore." She punctuated her words by jabbing her finger in his chest. "You're stifling and controlling and I'm not one of your--your criminals you can intimidate into confessing to false accusations!" Her voice rose in volume and her jabs became more aggressive.

 

"So that's your plan? You're just gonna run away? Give up?" He asked, voice bleeding into hurt. 

 

Korra sighed and moved across the room again. "I can't fix this alone, Mako. All this back and forth is getting complicated. If you wanna make this work, you gotta say it. And you never do. You just... I'm done. I'll go be on my own."

 

Mako gave a derisive snort and Korra folded her arms over her chest indignantly.

 

"Where are you gonna go?" He asked, bemused, thinking he'd won because Korra had given up everything and had nothing but him and this shitty little run down apartment.

 

"Where do you think," she fired back.

 

Mako's brows furrowed over his amber eyes, anger clouding his features once again. "I've seen the way you two behave, the way she looks at you," he spat. "You're not ' _just friends_ ,' you never have been!"

 

"Funny," Korra shot back, "I could say the same about you and that _Wu_ guy!"

 

"He has _nothing_ to do with this!"

 

Korra laughed. "See, this! This is why I'm leaving!" She screamed. "Either you're projecting or looking for something where there's **nothing** because you feel guilty!" 

 

Mako's expression mutated into one of sheer fury and hatred. "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out," he grumbled.

 

"Yeah, fuck you too," Korra threw back, raising her hand in a one finger wave before slamming the door.

* * *

Asami opened her door to a very redfaced and teary eyed Korra who pushed past her the second the opening was wide enough.

 

"Sure, come on in," Asami gestured sarcastically, following Korra into the sitting room. When she entered, Korra was behind the bar and had a bottle of one of her more expensive liquors tilted to her lips. She had swallowed nearly half its contents in the ten seconds it took Asami to get here. 

 

"Yeah, help yourself to my 30 year single malt Fire Whiskey. It's cool..." though Asami did find herself inexplicably distracted by the movements of Korra's throat as she swallowed, the way it bobbed up and down. The movement drew her sight to the fluttering of Korra's pulse, moving delicately in her neck. The pounding seemed to match Asami's own heart rate as she quickly became enraptured by the way Korra's lips curved around the opening of the bottle, looking equal parts soft and unyielding.

 

Korra lowered the bottle of booze, having the grace to look at least slightly guilty for her actions.

 

Asami pinched the bridge of her nose, screwing her eyes shut before asking the obvious. "Why are you here, Kor?"

 

Korra suddenly became very interested in something on the bar top, staring intently downward as she squeaked out her answer. "Oh, y-you knoooooow, just missed my--my best friend..." she trailed off in a whisper.

 

Asami crossed her arms and made a rude gesture: the fingers on her left hand resting on top of her arm shaped into horns while the fingers on her right all flicked outward under her elbow.

 

"I left him," was all Korra offered in the way of an explanation. 

 

It was then that Asami noticed the bulging duffle thrown on the floor, its contents spewing from the zipper.

 

" _Oh_ ," was the only thing she could say.

 

"Yeah, oh," Korra repeated back.

 

Asami crossed the room in long, quick strides, folding Korra into a warm embrace and holding her until she felt the violent sobs wracking her body cease.

 

"Let's go for a drive," Asami offered, wiping the tears from Korra's beautiful eyes. They were always stunning, but right now, while they were glossy and full and vulnerable, she felt herself at a loss for words for just how to describe that perfect glacier blue.

 

Korra nodded solemnly and took Asami's hand, allowing herself to be led from the bar to the garage.

* * *

"Which one?" Asami asked, flicking on the lights.

 

"What?" Korra blinked at the sudden brightness, confusion evident on her features.

 

"Car, Korra. Which car?"

 

"Oh," Korra gasped, taking in Asami's vast collection.

 

A dozen or so cars glinted in the fluorescent lighting and Korra's eyes got bigger the more she looked.

 

Sports cars. Luxury cars. Vintage cars. Off road SUVs. Motorcycles.

 

Finally, Korra's eyes landed on a midnight blue 1964 Aston Martin db5. She walked over, admiring the chrome details and white walled ties. She instantly began drooling over the immaculate charcoal interior, the leather supple yet firm, showing no wear.

 

"I just finished that car a month ago," Asami spoke, startling Korra from her reverie. "Found it in the junkyard, restored it, gave it a few modern tweaks," she grinned, beaming with pride. "I named her _The Avatar_."

 

Korra's throat constricted. Swallowing thickly, she tried to ignore the tears forming in her eyes. "You named your car--,"

 

"After you? Yes. She's fast and sturdy and gives everything she's got, but she's also soft and warm on the inside. She just needed someone to take care of her, understand her, protect her," Asami continued, unsure if she was still speaking about the car. "Love her," she added quietly. "Now come on!"

* * *

Asami was utterly perplexed by everything that had transpired. She ran over the last 24 hours in her brain: the driving, the drinking, the dancing, the pool, the hotel.

 

They'd ended up staying in some random little dive next to bar, both way too far gone to even think the word " _drive_."

 

Not that Asami was complaining. She'd take all the time she could get with her best friend, even if that meant shoving her feelings way deep, deep down inside herself where she wanted Korra to be instead. She had to shake herself of her inappropriate thoughts.

 

Korra needed her. And it had been a long time since they'd been able to hang out without Mako shooting daggers at Asami. She wouldn't miss that.

 

But Korra was sending so many mixed signals and Asami just couldn't keep up with the emotional rollercoaster without feeling like she had whiplash.

 

She had fallen asleep in her lap in the car, distracting Asami more than she cared to admit. Korra's breath puffing softly along her thighs and the warm skin pressed against her was enough to make her more than a little... _uncomfortable_. 

 

Then they'd arrived at a bar in the middle of nowhere so Asami could wash away her growing... _problem_. Korra insisted they stay for shots and pool.

 

One shot turned into two, turned into three, turned into countless.

 

It was difficult to not stare at Korra after that. She looked so calm, so free. Happy, finally.

 

Korra caught her staring when she was attempting to line up a shot on the table. Korra took a gentle sip of her Colorado Bulldog, shooting a sexy little smirk and the small lift of an eyebrow Asami's way. Then, Korra pursed her lips and blew softly over the tip of her freshly chalked pool cue before giving a saucy wink.

 

Asami gulped, stumbled, and shot the cue ball completely off the table and into the leg of an unsuspecting patron. She had never been more distracted in her entire life.

 

Asami Sato **_never_** got distracted. Except where Korra was concerned, apparently.

 

But Asami didn't miss the way Korra's eyes lingered on her lips, studied her hands, traced down the line of her neck and came to rest in her cleavage (Asami had unbuttoned the top 3 buttons of her shirt, claiming the bar was "too hot" and she needed air. Really, she just enjoyed the way Korra stuttered whenever another inch of her skin became exposed).

 

Then there was the dancing. Oh spirits, it felt so good to dance with Korra! She had a beautiful rhythm, her body flowing like water into Asami's. It was hard to keep her breathing steady, entranced by the way Korra's hips shifted and moved against her, swaying in time to the beat. They'd both become breathless and sweaty and Asami had never seen Korra look more beautiful. Korra's face was kissably close and Asami felt herself become distracted again.

 

"We should probably--," she started.

 

"Yeah," Korra agreed in a breathless whisper.

 

After trying (and failing) to pay for their umpteenth shot (Asami couldn't locate the clutch that she gripped tightly in her hand), the bartender cut them off.

 

"For your safety, madames," he said, darting his around at all the leering faces.

 

Asami was secretly grateful. The last thing she wanted was a scandal involving something about _Future Industries CEO Beats Bar-Goer with Shoe Defending Bestie's Honor_...

 

They stumbled from the bar, arms wrapped around each other's waists and laughing at their clumsiness.

 

Asami flat out refused to drive when she drank, wanting to avoid both the scandal and the memory of her mother's death by drunk driver.

 

Lucky for them, the hotel across the lot had a vacancy sign shining brightly in the night.

 

Opening the door, the women were greeted with an older, rustic vibe. It wasn't what Asami was used to, not with her money, but it held a charm of its own. 

 

The most charming feature was Korra.

 

The room was small, quaint, with only a double bed and single tiny couch to sleep on. Korra had insisted Asami take the bed.

 

"I've grown quite fond of couches lately," she quipped, offering Asami that crooked grin that always set her heart aflutter.

 

Korra flopped onto the couch then gracelessly removed her shirt, throwing it on the floor with a solid ' ** _thwap_**!' The noise caught Asami's attention and she gaped at the younger woman, trying in vain to keep her jaw from joining Korra's shirt.

 

She always knew Korra was beautiful, but wow! Her muscles were deliciously sculpted and rippled brilliantly under that soft, mocha skin. No wonder Korra could move like water and fight like fire. She was as solid as the earth and probably left everyone breathless in her wake.

 

Asami realized a breath too late she was staring and flushed redder than her favorite lipstick. Korra pretended not to notice, and for that, Asami was grateful.

 

She, however, took the liberty of sloooowly stripping herself of her clothing, making it a small show. Unbuttoning each button carefully, shrugging the material from her shoulders, reaching up with one hand to undo her bra before carefully peeling her mile long legs out of her jeans.

 

She felt Korra's eyes follow each of her movements with rapt attention. She had to work very hard not to blush under that intense gaze.

 

Asami turned around to catch Korra dart her eyes away quickly.

 

Biting her bottom lip to hide her smile, Asami spoke in a sultry tone: "I'm not far if you need anything," and threw in a wink for good measure.

 

Korra looked like she swallowed her tongue as she tried to stutter out a quick "g'night 'Sami" before she buried her face into the couch cushions.

 

Asami tried to pretend like it didn't hurt a little, knowing that Korra was so blatantly checking her out then hiding when it mattered most. _But,_ she reminded herself, _she only_ just _broke up with Mako._

Asami let out a deep sigh, sinking into the softness of the bed and drifting off before she could really think about why Korra was such a temptation for her.

 

At some point though, she had woken up, surprised to the mattress dip under the weight of another person. It could only be Korra, but a thrill shot through her nonetheless.

 

"Cold," Korra mumbled, "cuddles?"

 

Asami silently opened her arms and Korra fell into them nearly as fast as she fell asleep.

 

Asami kissed Korra's forehead and squeezed her eyes shut against the tears. She missed the happy little smile playing at the other woman's lips, the sigh of contentment, the curling of fingers against her skin.

 

Asami breathed deeply and inhaled the scent of what could only be known as Korra: somehow the cold and clean scent of snow and warm vanilla notes danced in tandem in Asami's nostrils.

 

Closing her eyes again, she began to whisper her secrets to Korra's hair, running her hands up and down the smooth skin of her sleepy companion's back.

 

"I need a girl who isn't afraid to love me, not a metaphor of what we really could be. I know we're not together, but babe, can't forget ya...I would kiss you and lay with you. If you're cold and needed shelter I'd hold you. I can't fix you, but I miss you..." Asami trailed off, her words cut off abruptly by her own soft snores.

 

When she woke up again, Korra was still sleeping, finally looking at peace. She had cradled herself into Asami's arms and was dozing on her chest, fingers gently moving against Asami's ticklish ribs.

 

Asami tried to hold it back, tried to savor this moment, but Korra hit a particularly sensitive spot that caused her to erupt into peals of laughter, rousing Korra from her slumber.

 

Korra raised her head sleepily and looked around in a daze until her eyes met Asami's and the expression on her face turned into one of abject horror. She immediately bolted off the bed and backed herself against the door of the hotel.

 

Grabbing her shirt, she rubbed the back of her neck on a nervous gesture and looked anywhere but Asami. "I, uh, I've gotta go," she said, before turning and bolting out the door.

 

"KORRA!!" Asami called after her, realizing it was no use.

 

And that's how she found herself here, leaning against the hood of _The Avatar_ deep in thought.

 

She was so caught up in herself she _almost_ missed the sound of someone walking, no running, up her long driveway. She _almost_ missed Korra tearing towards her at a breakneck speed. She _almost_ didn't look up in time to register that Korra was running for _her._

Korra reached Asami, out of breath and slightly embarrassed before she threw herself into the older woman's arms and kissed her with a passion that made them both stagger.

 

Breaking the kiss, Korra cupped Asami's cheek in her warm, calloused hand and gave a small grin as she looked into those gorgeous green eyes she always dreamed about.

 

"We've never been ' _just friends,_ '" Korra breathed.

 

Asami felt an answering grin on her face before she wrapped her hand around the back of Korra's neck and pulled her in for another searing kiss. "Finally caught on, have you?" She teased, before reversing their positions and pinning Korra to the hood of the car.


End file.
